


How Not to Befriend a Slytherin

by Notsogracefulgrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsogracefulgrace/pseuds/Notsogracefulgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Professor Severus Snape gives Ravenclaw student Holly Evergreen a detention neither of them would have guessed that it would lead to an unlikely friendship... and maybe more. Not Snape/Student!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defence Against the Dark Arts

** How Not to Befriend a Slytherin **

Okay, so, this fic was original posted on fanfiction.net, starting two years ago, but I was a little dweeb back then and it was badly written, characterised, etc. So I'm revising it, rewriting all of it, and then continuing from where I left off. This is more of an introduction to test the waters than anything else, so please leave your opinion in the comments!

And so, on with the show.

One last thing, disclaimer! I do not own the Harry Potter series because if I did I would be writing an eighth book and not a fanfic.

**Chapter 1- Defence Against the Dark Arts**

"Good afternoon." The low voice of Professor Snape echoed across the silent classroom, lip curling as the sixth year students, yawning lazily in the summer heat, failed to answer. He snapped, long teaching robes swirling as he turned on his heel. "I said 'good afternoon!' Custom dictates that one should answer if one does not wish for a surprise test, custom-tailored to ones weaknesses in the course!" His eyes swept across the class, students making noises of protest as they jumped to attention in their chairs.

"...Good afternoon, sir." They replied after a moment of fuzzy-minded hesitation. It was too early in both the term and the day for the teenagers to be fully-functional.

A stack of parchment on the heavy dark-wooded desk at the front of the classroom began to make it's own way between the rows of students, distributing one to each pupil and there was more than one groan of complain at the essay title in spiky handwriting at the top of each sheet.

"You have an hour. Page three hundred and ninety in your textbook. Get going." The professor stalked up and down the aisles, contempt marring his features as he scanned a hastily-scribbled paragraph over the shoulder of a quiet Ravenclaw girl. "If you had revised at all over the holidays you would know that there is no counter curse to the Cruciatus. Detention. See me at the end of the class." His tone left no room for argument and, not fond of the idea of any more time with the notorious Snape, the girl didn't reply aside from the slight narrowing of her eyes as she stared at her parchment, ink from her quill dripping onto the desk.

The class continued in much the same fashion, with many of the students losing their house vital points. When the bell rang, the others packed up hastily before they, too, could be given a detention and scurried out as Professor Snape turned back to his desk. The single Ravenclaw remaining, a Holly Evergreen, stood awkwardly at her desk for several long moments, shifting from foot to foot before she spoke.

"Sir?"

Visible tension entered the man's shoulders as he clenched and unclenched his left hand. "Yes?" He hissed, voice soft and dangerous.

"About the detention..?" She prompted, biting down on her bottom lip for a moment.

"Tonight, nine. Do not be late." He scribbled something on a scrap of parchment and turned to thrust it into her hand, the impatient gesture making her blink in surprise. "That is your excuse should anyone pull you up for being out after curfew."

Holly cleared her throat and nodded, eyes flickering to his face before dropping to her hands at the thunderous stare she was rewarded with. "Thank you, sir." She murmured before turning to leave, footsteps quickening the further from the professor she got.


	2. An Interesting Detention

Disclaimer- Again, nothing but Holly Evergreen!

Another edited chaper...

* * *

Chapter 2 - An Interesting Detention

At exactly ten o'clock the following evening Holly Evergreen was standing at a painting of an emerald snake, poised with rippling scales ready to strike. Situated in the dungeons, the rather dark image fitted in nicely with its' surroundings. Acclimated to the calming blues and relaxed bronze of the Ravenclaw tower, the stark greens and silvers were rather a shock to the system. The cold draught which seemed to be ever-present in the lower regions of the castle didn't help either.

She muttered to herself as she began to pace impatiently, rehearsing the spells she would no doubt be quizzed on by the Defence professor. It was unfair. She had flourished under Professor Lupin, and Professor Moody, and had even done fairly well while Professor Umbridge was terrorising the school- although that was mostly thanks to the tutelage of Harry Potter in Dumbledore's Army meetings. This year, however, she couldn't quite grasp the theory behind the increasingly complicated jinxes nor master the counter-curses which were 'child's play' according to the irate Professor.

She strode to the top of the corridor and back to the bottom as boredom began to set in, counting each portrait she passed. She stopped in front of the snake portrait again and turned the snake aquamarine then fire-red then buttercup yellow and finally back to the original green with a simple charm. The snake hissed angrily in response, although she paid it no heed. Again, she began to pace up and down the dark corridor, muttering spells she was learning in transfiguration- her new best subject, much to the disappointment to her head of house. The minute hand on her watch made a full turn before she sighed and turned to head back up to the tower.

Apparently, the directions given to her by the professor on the note were charmed for one use only- he was obviously wary of her finding her way back to the painting for some reason or another- and she was soon lost, vexed by the narrow, turning corridors built into the dank ground beneath the school. She cursed harshly and spun her wand between her fingers as she tried to determine the best course of action. To continue forward, she supposed, with a tired sigh. No-one was about to come looking for her, anyway.

Opening a door which looked vaguely familiar, she slipped inside and paused. The click of the door echoed across the plain stone flooring, identical to that of the corridor, although the walls were lined with black marble. The octagonal wall was obviously meant for flooing- a mode of transport which had been popular during the war with the Dark Lord, she had read- with a large fireplace on each wall, lined with silver patterning.

Without warning, green fire flared in the grate opposite the door and, with a groan of pain, the Defence professor she had been waiting for tumbled out.

"Professer Snape!" Holly cried without a thought, forgetting the more prickly side of the man in favour of the sudden surprise coursing through her.

Snape looked up at her, a crease in his forehead. His unfocused eyes drifted over her features, no flicker of recognition in his eyes. He clutched at his stomach with both hands as he crouched, doubled over, gasping and retching.

It took her several moments before she could form any coherent inquisition as to what was wrong. "What happened?"

"Sectumsempra." He managed to mutter through a wheezing breath out.

"Should I go and fetch Madame Pomfrey?" Holly offered as she bit down on her bottom lip, unsure of what else she could do to help in the situation.

"No!" Snape protested, voice suddenly a harsh bark. "Take me to my rooms." The second part was more of a request than a command.

He reached out a hand to her for help and she hesitantly took it to help him up. It was odd, his long, shaking fingers clutching onto hers in an attempt to stay upright.

"Where are they?" Holly doubted Snape could make it very far, as judged from the increasingly grey pallor of his features.

"The snake painting..." He stumbled and Holly caught him with a hand cupping his elbow. It wasn't until his head lolled forward that she realised he was unconscious.

Holly swore viciously, struggling with Snape weight, she pulled her wand out of her back pocket and muttered a levitating spell. She shivered, rubbing her upper arms at the oddly-eerie sight as every step she took echoed off the cold walls. It wasn't difficult to imagine this to be the setting of one of those muggle horror films she had watched when she was younger...

She mentally shook herself, angry she'd let her mind wander down that path. Slowly, with Snape in front, she retraced her footsteps to the painting of the coiled snake. It hissed as though it remembered her from earlier, and backed away into the background of the painting.

"What do I do now?" She wondered outloud, grimacing at the way the echoed response mocked her, knowing that she really should know what to do in such circumstances. Pulling out her wand, she swallowed thickly, knowing that his reaction was not going to be fun. "Aguamenti." The water caught him full in the face and before she had even had time to blink, the Professor jumped up with a shout, tip of his wand pressed against her throat while he twisted her wand arm behind her back.

The strangled cry of pain which came from her throat made him drop her and she stumbled to the opposite wall, gasping at the adrenaline surging through her all of a sudden.

"Evergreen?" Snape snapped, voice just a little more hoarse than usual. "What the hell are you doing snooping around at this hour?"

"You gave me a dentention... and then you were late so I went to go to bed but you were hurt... you told me to take you here.." Holly was still breathless, hands pressed against the wall behind her.

"Oh..." Snape muttered and swung violently on the balls of his feet.

"Professer... I don't think you should be standing up... how do you get into your rooms?" She moved forward, catching his elbow to stop him falling over.

Snape stepped forwards, face twitching a little in pain. Holly frowned a little as she watched this, knowing that the private professor would only let his pain show when it was too much to bear. He muttered something incomprehensible and the snake left the painting, which then swung open. The bricks each disappeared with a soft 'pop' until an archway the size of Hagrid stood in front of them. Snape didn't hesitate for a moment and swept into the chambers, collapsing onto the couch as he lit the apartments with a flick of his hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D Please review... you can have a HP character of your choice on their own for a while if you do...


	3. Once Up, Once Down

Here it is Chapter 3 :D

Disclaimer: Not mine ('cept Holly) , but I wish it was.

Also, TW: mentions of child abuse

Another redrafted chapter! Two in one weekend, I think I deserve a pat on the back.

* * *

Chapter 3- Once Up, Once Down

Holly watched the professer uncertainly for a moment and then spoke, stepping hesitantly into the darkened rooms. Dark cherry wood decorated every surface, only adding to the shadowy dullness of the room, although the fire burning low in the grate reflected a warm light deep into the red-ish material.

"I can heal sectumsempra." She said finally and Snape opened his eyes slowly, barely turning his head to let his gaze fall on her accusingly.

"Why? Who taught you?"

"My mum... My dad comes home from... work... having been cursed quite often. She taught me how to heal all common curses so I could help him when she's not there." Holly explained, tripping over the words as she fought not to let too much away.

"What does your father do?" He sat up, grimacing, and she twitched at the question, revealing her discomfort at the subject. He latched onto the opportunity, eyes flashing with curiosity. "Something illegal, perhaps?"

"Professer, you should really let me heal you..."

He smirked at the subject change. "Ah, so something he should not be doing."

"I can't... tell you." Holly looked at the ground, silently praying to whatever deity might be listening that he would show some glimmer of humanity and let her alone.

Snape was quiet for a moment, lost in thought, until the corner of his lips twitched upwards in realisation. "What is your surname again?" He prompted, deliberately drawing the words out.

"Evergreen." Holly breathed, heartbeat echoing in her ears.

"Death Eater." Was all Snape said, lips curling with satisfaction.

Holly nodded slowly: once up, once down.

It was several moments of pensive silence before the professor addressed her again."I will let you heal me on one condition." He told her, voice taking on a strained edge, betraying his pain.

"Yes?" Holly took a step closer.

"You musn't tell anyone. No teachers, friends or classmates and especially not your father." Snape hissed the last word, as though the figure held a particular resentment for the man.

"Yes. I promise." Holly nodded quickly, pulling out her wand and taking a step forward.

Snape began taking off his robes, and then his shirt, leaving the top half of his body bare. She didn't notice his toned muscles as her eyes flew to the wound. His stomach was cut straight across the middle, above the navel. A great gash that left two ridged, inflamed lines along either side, and curled delicately around under his armpit.

"Good job I'm not squeamish then." Holly muttered sardonically, eyes flickering up to meet the professor's briefly.

"Good job your not." Snape agreed with the briefest of smirks

Holly looked up at his face. He was pale and clammy, his eyes surrounded by dark rings of bruises. It must have been a rough meeting. A tiny voice in the back of her mind echoed the thought which should have been occupying most of her thought capacity: how had her father fared in all this?

She held her wand carefully above the gash, muttering the charm to heal it. After, she gave a satisfied nod, reviewing the way the flesh had knitted itself back together, leaving just a faint red line in it's place.

"There. Any more?" Holly asked, straightening up.

Snape shook his head wordlessly, cheeks tinged a little pink. That would have hurt, Holly knew, but he hadn't uttered a word of complaint throughout the entire ordeal.

"Well, then. I will call a house-elf to get you some food and then I'll leave you alone."

Snape shook his head again, propping himself up on an elbow. "I'm not hungry."

"You've lost a lot of blood. You have to eat something."

Snape shook his head adamantly.

Holly sighed and turned her back on him. "Twinkle?" A brief moment passed before the house-elf appeared at her ward's feet- having been charged with taking care of the daughter of her household from almost the moment the girl was born.

"You is calling, Holly?" The house-elf bowed deeply, tea-towel toga brushing the floor .

"Could you get Professer Snape some food, please? And something hot to drink?"

The house-elf nodded obediently. "Twinkle is being right back."

Snape glared at Holly darkly as the house-elf disapparated.

"You had no right to do that." He hissed dangerously, out of his depth as he realised that this girl could not be cowed into leaving unlike most of the colleagues who had attempted to help him in the past.

"You wouldn't have eaten otherwise. I could go and get Madame Pomfrey if you'd prefer." Holly offered, making to the door as she smoothed her wrinkled school-robes with the palms of her hands.

"No!" Snape cried, grabbing her arm.

"I won't if you eat what Twinkle brings." Her voice didn't so much as wobble under his glare.

"Blackmail." Snape growled animalistically.

"Alright... if you won't agree, I'll go and get her." Holly replied innocently, trying to twist her arm out of his grasp, the action pushing her sleeve up several inches. Far enough, at least. Snape grasped her wrist with his other hand, his nose wrinkling. Carefully, he rolled up her sleeve, each fold of the white fabric measured and deliberate.

"What are these?" He asked evenly.

Five small, round bruises marked her wrist, while several older scars criss-crossed an incomprehensible pattern up her arm. The further the professor went, the more withdrawn his expression became, and the more marks he uncovered. Two burns, one old and one fairly new, and a word, 'traitor', in small letters, clumsily carved. Further bruising, more cuts, another burn.

Holly shook her head at the question, swallowing around the lump in her throat. All of a sudden, she made a dash for the door,but Snape was too fast for her. He grabbed her sleeve before she had even taken two steps, preventing her ill thought-out escape.

"What has  _he_  done to you?" He managed to hiss, voice low with loathing.

"Nothing." Holly whimpered again, taking a step back which made him pull on her sleeve.

"It was  _him,_  wasn't it? Your  _father."_  Snape towered over her, fury mangling his features.

Holly shook her head furiously and then stopped and nodded resignedly: once up, once down.

"I'll  _kill_  him." Snape hissed.

Oddly, the only coherent thought Holly could form was of the oddness of the situation. Snape, the hating and hated professor, was threatening to kill her father over something which had absolutely no effect on him.

"No!" Holly managed, hands balled into fists.

Just at the right moment Twinkle apparated back into the room. She surveyed the scene for several moments, torn between worry and curiosity, and then remembered her place, snapping her fingers.

"Sir, Miss, your food is on the table." She bowed lowly.

Snape found himself glancing at the table and, to his own surprise as much as his student's, his stomach growled loudly.

"Professer, you need to eat something." Holly murmured, not quite managing to keep the tremble out of her voice.

Snape nodded, if just to keep the girl there a little longer He needed to get more of this story out of her. He took a seat against the papered wall at the small round table and fell on the food hungrily. Holly stood, watching uncertainly, wondering whether she should sit with him, on the couch, or attempt to leave.

"Sit." Snape instructed quietly, voice free from the earlier aggression.

Holly obeyed instantly, afraid to upset the teacher once again. Snape continued eating, glancing up at Holly every few moments, as though he expected her to break down and confess. Unlike usual, the sheer pressure of his gaze was not enough.

"Eat something, then." Snape prompted, pushing a plate filled with crumpets slathered in blueberry jam towards her. How the house-elf had discovered his fondness for such a treat, he would never know.

Holly shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Snape raised an eyebrow in question but she only shook her head again, not willing to give anything away.

"Would you like a drink?" He attempted after several moments.

Holly deliberated briefly, before she gave a terse nod. "Yes, please."

"Tea or hot chocolate?" Snape offered, having poured himself a cup of the former.

"Tea, please."

"Sugar?"

"Yes, please."

"Milk."

"No, thanks."

He slowly stirred the tea with a spoon and pushed it across the table to Holly, who wrapped her fingers around the warming china and leaned back in her chair.

"Thank you." She said after a moment, lifting it to take a slow sip.

They sat in silence as the man polished off three crumpets, unsaid questions hanging in the air. Snape watched Holly thoughtfully, pursing his lips, and she avoided his gaze defiantly, fingers tightening around her cup.

Snape was the first to break the silence, asking a question out of the blue with an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "Does your father hurt you often?"

Holly froze for a moment, eyes wide as she looked at him.

"When?" He asked evenly.

Holly squeezed her eyes shut. "After Death Eater meetings."

Snape nodded slowly. Once up, once down. "Every time?" Snape dreaded the answer. Death Eater meetings had been neld nearly twice a week since Voldemort rose to power again.

Holly shook her head quickly. "Only when he's cursed."

"Most meetings then." Snape muttered.

Holly fidgeted awkwardly in the thick silence of the gloomy room, hands twisting in the sleeves of her robes. She half-wished she had worn something less formal earlier, when they had been in the way of her healing the professor, but now she was relieved that she had. The covered the worst of the scarring.

Suddenly, Snape stood up. "It's time for you to get back to your dorm." He said, tone incomprehensible to a mere student.

She nodded in agreement and walked slowly towards the portrait door, a sense of dread rising in her. The next holiday was not going to be fun if her father found out about this night.

"Please, Professor, don't tell him you know. He'd  _kill_  me." She requested hesitantly, half expecting the man to snap in response.

"I don't doubt that." Snape breathed to himself and nodded his promise silently. "Good evening."

He opened the door and Holly stepped out carefully into the empty corridor.

"Goodnight." She offered over her shoulder with a hesitant smile, before she began to make her way vaguely in the direction of the tower.

"Thank you." Snape's quiet reply echoed louder and louder, and he grimaced, hoping the girl hadn't heard.

Holly made her way to the Ravenclaw tower, pausing several times to get her barings, although it was much easier this time round with the adrenaline still surging through her. Once there, she stammered the answer to the riddle (What possesses the ability to breathe underwater and yet does not do so itself? Gillyweed, it had been an easy one thankfully) and the doorway opened with a replying mutter of; "No, no, don't mind me,  _dear_ , I am just trying to sleep after all."

She flew up the stairs, classmates frowning at her from their comfortable chairs in front of the welcoming fire, and flopped on her bed, drew the curtains, casting a silencing charm on the curtains so she would finally have some peace.

* * *

I'll put a good word in at Hogwarts for all who review!

Please review, it fixes me when I get writers block.


End file.
